


Dumb Luck

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fear of Flying, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: Having a panic attack during your flight wasn’t part of the plan. Lucky for you your seatmates are there to save the day.





	Dumb Luck

You went through your mental checklist one more time. _Boarding pass, check. Wallet, check. Phone, check. Playlists queued and a copy of my favorite book, check. Not having a panic attack over a stupid plane flight, check… ish._ You groaned inwardly then shook your head and took a deep breath as the call went out for you to board.

As you got closer to your seat you could see a worried looking couple in quiet conversation standing in the aisle. You stopped, realizing they were exactly where you were supposed to be. _Great, just what I need right now…_ Steeling yourself you spoke, “Um, I think that’s my seat…?”

The girl blushed as the young man cleared his throat awkwardly and stammered, “Yeah, um… hi, sorry but I– I mean we were hoping you could do us a favor? We weren’t able to get seats together for this flight and would you, um I mean _we_ were wondering if you’d be okay with swapping seats?” He was wringing his hands and you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of compassion for him. “If, um if it helps at all my seat is in first class. It’s a window seat and everything…?”

You sighed, “Sure, why not. It’s no problem.” The blinding smile on his face eased your anxiety a bit as he gave you his seat assignment and you made your way back down the aisle. _Good deed done for the day so I guess there’s that._ Arriving at your new seat you appreciated that the kid wasn’t lying, It was definitely more spacious up here and having a window seat was actually a bonus you weren’t able to score in your previous spot.

Digging through your bag you were preoccupied with your own thoughts as a couple of people made their way down the aisle, one of them taking the seat next to you as the other stowed a bag in the overhead compartment. You weren’t much for small talk so you hoped that this guy wasn’t much of a talker as the flight attendant arrived to go through her announcements. Takeoff was just a few minutes away so you closed your eyes, attempting to keep yourself calm by taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. _He sure does smell nice though._

“You hate flying too, huh?” a vaguely familiar yet nervous-sounding voice spoke up next to you.

“It’s not at the top of my favorite things list, that’s for damn sure.” Eyes still closed your fingers clenched around the armrests as the engine rumbled to life.

“You’d think I’d get used to it with all the flying I do but nope, it sucks every single time.” He laughed softly and you couldn’t shake the feeling that you knew that voice but at the moment your impending panic was blocking everything else out. In fact, it was getting harder and harder to breathe, especially now that the plane had started rolling down the tarmac.

“Hey man, she doesn’t look so good.” The second voice also poked at the back of your foggy brain but your chest was hurting and your attempts at regulating your breathing were failing.

“Hey, hey sweetheart can you hear me?” The voice was closer and you nodded your head. “Good, that’s good.. I’m gonna put my hand on your back okay?” You nodded your head again and you felt a warm light pressure on your back. “Can you tell me your name?”  
  
“(Y/N),” you gasped out between breaths.

“Alright (Y/N), I want you to try to breathe with me, in for four and out for four, just focus on the sound of my voice…” he continued to count slowly and without pause, reaching to squeeze your hand to signal when to inhale and exhale. It took several moments but you were able to slow your breathing and feel the panic start to recede. “That’s it (Y/N), you’re doing just fine, that’s it…” You relaxed your shoulders and released your death grip on the armrests, covering your face with your hands and finally feeling in control again.

“I’m so sorry… y-you didn’t have to do all that, you don’t even know me..” You shook your head behind your hands, too embarrassed to face your mysterious savior.

“Hey, it’s no trouble, I’ve been where you are more times than I can count and having someone to help you through makes a hellava difference. This guy over here can back me up, right?”

The second and yup definitely familiar voice chimed in, “Absolutely (Y/N), I’ve talked this punk off the ledge more than a couple times. Don’t be embarrassed, it happens to lots of people, both of us included.”

“Plus,” the voice right next to you said, “what guy doesn’t want to play the hero for a beautiful lady when he gets the chance?” You could hear the smile in his voice as you blushed at his comment. With one more deep breath you rubbed your eyes, slowly blinking and bringing the world back into focus.

“Seriously I don’t know how I got lucky enough to sit beside the last couple of real gentlemen on the planet,” you laughed shaking your head. “Oh and by the way, has anyone ever told you that you sound exactly like this actor I love….” You turned your head and suddenly lost your voice as the grinning face of Sebastian Stan filled your vision. Your jaw dropped and your eyes nearly popped out of your head. Attempting to collect yourself you blurted out, “I swear to god if Evans is sitting on the other side of you I am going to have another panic attack.”

The bearded face of Captain America himself slowly peeked out from behind Sebastian and waved sheepishly, “Hello gorgeous… please, please don’t have another panic attack, I’d hate to cause you any more distress.”

You blinked slowly, looking from one actor to the other and back again, both of them grinning like idiots. “This… is a dream. I’m dreaming. Or I’m dead. Maybe that’s it, maybe my panic attack was really a heart attack and this is the best my brain could come up with in my final moments and.. and.. and– OUCH!” You grabbed your forearm, rubbing the spot where Sebastian had just pinched you. “What the hell Seb?!?”

“Sorry (Y/N), I just had to snap you out of it,” he looked apologetic and placed a comforting hand over yours.

You smiled shyly, shaking your head in disbelief. “So.. not a dream?”

“Nope, but this’ll be a great story to tell our kids, right?” Chris winked over Sebastian’s shoulder and you giggled. Sebastian glared in Chris’s direction before turning back towards you. “Ignore him, he doesn’t know when to quit.”  
  
“I dunno, I think I’d like to hear more about my potential future as Mrs. Evans,” you teased, secretly thrilled that your dumb luck had somehow earned you the attention of the two men you would have done anything to meet.

Chris spoke up, “You know, we’ve got a bit of a layover before our next flight, we should hang out, get some food? You know, just to make sure you’re really alright… whaddya think Seb?”

“I definitely want to make sure she is fully recovered. Well (Y/N),” Sebastian looked at you expectantly, “is it a date?”

_For once in your life woman, do the insane thing._ “I-I’d love to,” you smiled, boldly interlacing your fingers with Sebastian’s. He bit his lip and squeezed your hand, settling back in his seat. The three of you spent the rest of the flight talking and laughing and for once you were actually able to enjoy yourself on a plane, barely noticing when you came in for a landing and full of anticipation to see where the rest of the night would take you.


End file.
